


This Is Perfect For Me (So They Say)

by aestheticsapphic



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Dr. Horrible but Penny is a lesbian going through comp het, I recently rewatched dr. Horrible and had a lot of penny feelings so, There is mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticsapphic/pseuds/aestheticsapphic





	This Is Perfect For Me (So They Say)

You date him because he’s nice, because he saved you, because he seems to care, because he listens. You get celebrity endorsement for your petition, and he gets a pretty face to like, a girl to sleep with. You can pretend he makes you feel good, pretend you love him dearly, pretend it’s all okay.

You sit with Billy from the laundromat, and he’s nervous and wouldn’t stop texting when you first met, but he’s nice. He seems like the kind of guy you could’ve stood to date in high school. But you can have a conversation without the pressure of a relationship and you feel like you can finally breathe.

You have dreams you can barely remember of freckles and kisses and flannel shirts. You think about your old roommate with the short hair and the big boots and you wonder where she is now and you wonder why you miss her and you wonder if she misses you. 

You go out as “Captain Hammer’s Girlfriend” and you feel fine. You feel perfectly fine when he kisses you, and you aren’t embarrassed by his behavior, and you never imagine him as a strikingly handsome woman like she was.

You go to the press conference and it feels good to be accomplishing something and it feels good that he’s helping you. When a supervillain bursts through the doors, it’s a surprise, but it interrupts the awful speech Hammer was making (it’s weird you never learned his name, that you’d never asked) and the shrapnel from the explosion goes towards you, and the last person you see is Billy, and that doesn’t fit your story or your life because he was a blip of a person that you could hold a conversation with and he’s not the one who’s arms you’d prefer to die in.


End file.
